


I will wait for you forever

by PippinPoppy



Category: Sanditon (2019), Sanditon - Jane Austen
Genre: Courtship, F/M, Jealousy, Love, Marriage, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 09:56:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20851550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PippinPoppy/pseuds/PippinPoppy
Summary: My take on what would happen after episode six. Will both Charlotte and Sidney realised that they both have feelings for one another?





	I will wait for you forever

**Author's Note:**

> Ps. I haven’t written a fan fiction in ages. So apologies if there is any spelling or grammatical mistakes.

_I"Mr Parker, I owe you an apology. I accused you of the worst kind of prejudice when it came..."_  
_"I do not accept your apology"_  
_ "Why not?"_  
_ "Because I'm the one that should apologise. I have done you a great discourtesy, Miss Haywood. I've underestimated you."_

~

_"Does it not suit me? Will it not do?"  
"It'll do very well"_

~

_"I think I would like to leave now too, with your permission."_  
_ "With my permission? Since when have you required my permission to do anything?"_  
_"I know. I'm too headstrong. Too opninated. And too..."_  
_ "No. You're not "too" anything. Don't doubt yourself. You're more than equal to any woman here."_

~

_"You're a woman Miss Heywood. Tell me this. is it possible for your affections towards a man to alter entirely within the space of a single day?"_

~

_"Forgive me for asking, Charlotte but you seem somewhat befuddled."_  
_ "Do I?"_  
_"There is a certain gentleman... Mr Sidney Parker. Mr Tom Parker's brother. He... He inspired an anger in me, I did not know I possessed. And yet I find that his good opinion means more to me than anybody else's. How can that be?"_  
_ "It sounds to me as if you are in love with him."_  
_ "What? No! I assure you, that could not be further from the truth. I... if I should ever fall in love, it would not be with a man like him."_  
_ "My dear girl, you cannot determine who you fall in love with. It is an affliction. Like the measles."_

~

_"You did not have to ask me, you know, out of politeness."_  
_ "It is what people do at dances, it it not? Dance? Unless you'd rather not?"_  
_"No. It's only, there are so many other ladies that you could ask."_  
_ "But I don't want to dance with them."_

~

_"How happy I am to see the light return to your eyes, Charlotte."_  
_ "There is nothing like dancing to restore one's spirits!"_  
_"Quite so my dear, quite so. it seems to have a had a similar defect upon Sidney."_  
_ "Do you think so?"_  
_ "It's undeniable. He is positively revivified. But then prehaps that is not so much due to the dancing but as to the presence of a certain young lady."_  
_ "Which young lady do you have in mind, sir?"_  
_ "He's talking to her now. Mrs Campion. It's unmistakably her. How strange that we were just discussing her only this afternoon. I heard she'd been widowed, I had no idea she was in London."_  
_ "I do not recall discussing a Mrs Campion."_  
_ "Ah! I dare say I referred to her by her Christian name. Eliza. prehaps they will have their chance at happiness after all."_

~

Charlotte tried not to gape at the fact Sidney was now across the room blatantly smiling and laughing with his ex. Tom's words had cut her deep through her core. Of course how was Tom suppose to know how his words that maybe Sidney and Eliza could now have a chance at happiness as now she was a widow wouldn't sit right with her.

How could in suddenly minutes her heart be in flutters from curiosity and joy dancing with Sidney, to being broken. She thought they had a connection, but maybe it was all in her head. Yes of course certain things that Sidney had said had stuck in her head. And they way he stared at her intently as they dance. The way she would catch him occasionally glancing her way. Surely it wasn't all in her head?

It didn't help how Lady Susan the stranger she had just met turned round to her and said maybe she was in love with Sidney was too much to comprehend. She couldn't believe it. Of course Sidney had always been handsome to her and there was such arrogance about him that always irked her. But her estimation of him as a man grew so fast in the space of a few hours, but to believe herself in love with him?

Her heart had be so full as danced with him, butterflies in her stomach. The realisation that she was indeed falling in love with him suddenly was gripped with the knowledge that he was and always would be in love with some else. Just because her feelings changed, didn't mean his had. His gaze had not once slipped from Eliza, and god that hurt.

Suddenly the room become warm again. Her heart was pounding as was her head. And suddenly the white noise appeared out of nowhere...

*** * * * ***

Sidney watched Charlotte from the corner of his eye. She looked confused. Maybe Tom had mentioned something about Eliza to her. He tried to ignore the feelings that Charlotte evoked in him. She was a headstrong and opinionated, she even said so in her own words but there had always been something about her that was vexing but captivating about her. There was a goodness about her wanting the best for everyone she knew. Mary. Tom. Georgina. Especially Georgina.

He couldn't believe it when he came across from her in the darken streets of London. At first he had been so angry with her for involvement in why Georgina had disappeared. He sped of to London not knowing she had done the same.

But all but when he came across a woman being man-handled, the adrenaline to protect her was fierce across his soul! No woman should be grabbed and forced to do anything anything their will. This was the biggest worry he had about losing Georgina. She was naive to think herself in love. And worse still it irked him that Charlotte had been encouraging the whole fiasco.

Women didn’t know how dangerous and scary the world was. Most of them lived sheltered lives, they didn’t see they dangers of trusting the wrong person. Love in his opinion was a fools game.

But he knew and was brought up knowing what was right and wrong. Yes he had a reputation of being a cad, but he always knew how to be a gentleman. Any woman he had previous relations always knew where they stood with him. He had never forced a woman into submission and he definitely wasn’t going to start now.

And he definitely wasn’t going to turn a blind eye to someone in need.

No if he hadn't intervened of course the lady would have been hurt. The man had a knife with the intent to rob or steal or worse. More so she could have been robbed of her innocence and virtue. He tackled the man, out of duty. Anger taking over him. He threw in a couple of punches which ended up with him disarming the man and releasing the lady. She was half thrown to the floor. The man escaped, he should have chased after him, but he was more concerned about the female. He turned immediately to check on her. But to find that it was Charlotte stumbling off the ground. The shock of finding her in London, in danger. He was livid that she nearly put herself in harms way. What had she been thinking? He wanted to shout at her in anger at her stupidity.

But at the same time something didn’t sit right inside him. If something had happened to her... he suddenly felt protective. The need to keep her safe had ate at him!

And as he glanced as she stood rooted on the dance floor as people danced around her. He kept track of where she was all time. She had disappeared earlier, which nearly had him in a blind panic. But luckily she hadn't gone far, he found her in a side room sitting with a random stranger. A lady. He caught the tale end of what the lady had said to Charlotte, "My dear girl, you cannot determine who you fall in love with. It is an affliction. Like the measles."

She also made a comment about the fact they had been talking about him. In what context he did not know, but surely they hadn't been talking about him in relation to the topic of Love. Surely they couldn't have been?

The question was on the tip of his tongue, but he was too proud to ask Charlotte what was said. He just wanted to enjoy holding and dancing with her, which for some reason he had been craving as soon as he saw her in her gold dress.

Eliza made a comment, which he had to ask her to repeat as he missed it in a lapse of concentration. He turned his gaze off her Charlotte for one second...

Suddenly there was a crash. Everyone turned as Charlotte collapsed to the floor. He acted quickly as in a few steps it had him back to her. She looked pale white, like she had seen a ghost. He scooped her up.

"Sidney what the devil happened?" asked Tom.  
"Get a doctor!" He couldn’t help but snap at his brother.

God if anything happened to her! He couldn’t comprehend it.

He held her in his arms as she lay unconscious. He tried to wake her up. But she was not responsive. He touched her forehead, to find it warm and clammy. He felt for her pulse it was felt faint, barely there.

Eliza stood near. "Maybe you should put her down"

Sidney gave her a look and everyone else, that if anyone even tried to pry Charlotte from his hands! He was liable to kill someone.

"Charlotte!"

"Wake up!"

"Please!"

*** * * * ***

Charlotte stirred as she awoke all groggy. She realised she didn’t have clue how she got back into bed. Someone also had her undressed to her undergarments.

She sat up as she try to focus her eyes.

"Charlotte! You're awake. You had both me and Sidney scared stiffness!" She looked over to find Georgina sitting in a chair next to the bed.

"What happened?" She asked Georgina.

"You fainted!" Sidney stool near in the corner of the room. He sounded angry, which confused Charlotte to no end. "The doctor does not know why. You been asleep for the last hour!"

Charlotte didn’t even realise he was in the room, as she gaped, she pulled up the duvet to cover herself. She immediately remembered why she felt nauseous. Sidney didn’t love her, he was in love with Eliza. And her heart had felt like it had been smashed to smithereens. She couldn't even bear to look at him. The heartache it cause her made her feel dizzy and sick again. She wanted to throw up and cry. A tear slipped down her face.

Georgina looked confused. "Charlotte what is wrong?"

Charlotte shook her head, there was no need to talk about it. She would never bring it up. She would never tell anyone how she feeling. Sidney would never need to know, that she was harbouring feeling for him. It didn't matter after all. Maybe she needed to leave, go back to Sanditon, away from him. Maybe coming to London had been a big mistake. To be fair maybe Sanditon had been a big mistake. Maybe she go home back to her family, where no Parkers could ingrain themselves into her heart anymore. She didn’t think she could take it if she were to stay in Sanditon and see Sidney move on with Eliza, court her and marry her.

To be fair him being in her room was highly inappropriate. The way he stared at her intensely. She needed him to be gone. Her heart couldn't take it. She needed him gone from her room so she could curl up in a ball and just cry.

Maybe she needed to escape back to Wellington in the early hours in the morning. Just up and leave. Maybe she would write a letter to Mary to apologise.

"I think I must be feeling homesick"

"What?" snapped Sidney. "In all this time?"

He looked completely perplexed. But Charlotte was too tired to even contemplate answering him.

*** * * * ***

...It had been five long days since they had returned to Sanditon and Charlotte completely closed herself to everyone. Even Tom and Georgina. Yes she was polite and cordial, she laughed and smiled in the right places, but everyone could tell it was forced. It was like the light in her eyes had been switched off.

It had been the morning after the regatta. Word had spread around London, and Sanditon was filled full of new town folk milling around. The regatta had been a total success. Charlotte had worked hard along side Tom and Mary. It kept her busy, knowing that once it was over she could leave Sanditon with some peace of mind knowing that she done her part.

In the early hours of the morning, she packed up the few belonging she had and left letters on the top of the dressing table and disappear into a carriage back to Wellington. The Parkers would be fine without her. Everyone would be fine without her.

Except for everyone it seems would not be fine without her, Charlotte Heywood had stamped footprints all over everyone lives and made everything so much better. And her leaving in early hours of morning had left the Parker family confused and let down. They thought of Charlotte as part of their family. The kids were heartbroken. Georgina was disappointed and sad that she lost her best friend, who she thought of as a sister.

But it was Sidney who took it the hardest. He was so angry. She was gone like a thief in the night. And worse of all she hadn’t even had the common decency to say goodbye. He didn't even get a letter from her. Everyone else received letter, but he got nothing at all.

Sidney couldn't understand why she suddenly became indifferent to him. He thought they had come to mutual understanding and were on their way to becoming friends. Thinking back to the ball, before she fainted, she seemed so happy and carefree. It was when they got her back home it was like a different person had awoken. Sure she was polite to him, but she didn’t initiate any conversations with him. And if anyone had noticed she would leave the room the majority of the time he was there, no one mentioned it.

He thought back to one of the days leading up to the regatta. Him and Babington has been walking down the street, Charlotte had been standing with a sheet of paper speaking to Mr.Stringer. She hadn’t even glanced his way. She acknowledged them with a hello but then carried on talking to Mr.Stringer animatedly about the regatta. Mr.Stringer looked liked he was hooked on every word she was saying and was lapping it with gusto.

Babington then of course had to make the comment that he was jealous. Of course he was annoyed that she had been conversing with Mr.Stringer, but to be jealous?

And he stupidly didn't think it had anything to do with Eliza. Maybe if he had, he would have worked out what was wrong a lot faster.

*** * * * ***

Days after she had left, things still didn't sit right with Sidney. In fact it made he more angry the more he thought about it. The feelings she invoked in him. He got angrier and angrier. It was going to send him mad. Which is why he ended up storming down to Wellington on a horse to go speak to Charlotte.

He pounded on the door of her parents house. No one answered. He needed to see her! Where was the whole family? He walked round the back to find the parents with half the kids playing in the garden.

"Where is she?"

"Where is who? And who are you? What gives you the right to be come in here?" asked Mr.Heywood

Alison spoke up. "Are you Mr.Sidney Parker?"

"I am. I need to speak to speak to her at once."

"Alison!" Cautioned her father. She ignored him.

"She is down by the riverbank with the other kids. Follow the path down the back, pass the garden. She'll be there."

He headed down there in a moments heist. He did not even care or wait for her father's permission. He came across her with her brothers. Laughing out loud. She had one brother grabbed under her arm. She looked so much happier than she ever been. It was like she didn't have a care in the world. She looked fresh faced and free.

He watched her a few minutes to take her in. He now knew why it hurt not seeing her everyday. When had she wormed her way into her heart and how he hadn’t even realise she had. Had anyone realised? Did she even feel half of what he was feeling. He was a utter fool.

One of the youngest brothers then spotted him. "Uh 'ello Mister!"

Charlotte spun round and dropped her other brother to the ground in shock. Her facial expression changed immediately, she looked utterly confused as why he would be there. Her face then fell to fear.

"Oh god has something happened to the family? Georgina?"

That irked Sidney. She thought of the family and Georgina, but did she not once think about him.

"No nothing has happened to anyone. Everyone is fine. Except for me!"

Charlotte looked even more confused.

"How dare you leave without such a goodbye? You did not even leave a letter"

That fire Charlotte off. "I left letters."

"Just not for you."

"Yes nothing for me! How dare you! Did you not think I deserved anything?" fumed Sidney.

Charlotte pulled a face. "What are you here for Mr.Parker?"

"Mr.Parker?" Sidney snapped. She would not call him by his given name.

"What do you think I'm here for?"

Charlotte heart pounded, she couldn't understand why he was so pissed off with her. He got what he wanted, Eliza had come to Sanditon and had practically called him and the Parkers everyday. Tom had mentioned it was only a matter of time before they were to be engaged again. It got harder and harder each day. Worse of all Eliza seemed to actively sort to segregate from involving her into doing stuff with the family and Sidney. At first it hurt, but then she realised this is what she needed to do first. So she always offered first that she was busy with the regatta beforehand. So no one questioned it.

"How is Eliza?"

Sidney snapped. "I'm not here to talk about her."

"Is she not your fiancée yet?"

"What are you talking about?"

Charlotte stumbled backwards and she watched Sidney stepped forward towards her. "Are you not courting her?"

Sidney made a grab for her arm pulling her forwards towards him. He didn’t care if it was inappropriate and the fact her three brothers were watching with mild curiosity. "God damn it Charlotte. There's only one person I want to court here!"

He pulled her into his arm as his hand reached up to cup her cheek in his hand. "Please come back home Charlotte!"

"...I am home."

"You know what I'm talking about Charlotte. Come home to me. Come back to Sanditon with me."

Charlotte pulled that face she always had when thinking. "But you don't love me."

Sidney bend his head as he rested his forehead against hers. "I think I do. And Charlotte I think you feel the same way..."

"But what about..."

To hell with it, he crushed his lips against hers as he swooped her into a earth shattering kiss. Her brothers whooped in the background.

He pulled away finally, leaving Charlotte stunned from the kiss.

"Marry me Charlotte. Be my wife."

*** * * * ***

...So two week later with a lot of planning. Sidney managed to get everything sorted for a quick wedding. If he had his way, he would have stole away with Charlotte and married her straight away at Greta Green or Scotland. But his family would never of forgave him. And to be fair he would not have dishonoured Charlotte like that. Yes he wanted to be wed straight away to her. But he had to feel patience.

Once Charlotte accepted his proposal, she promised that she would move back to Sanditon. For now, he had to accept that he had to come to Wellington if he wanted to see his fiancée. And everyday he would visit her, this was their whirlwind courtship. Two weeks of going on picnics, going for strolls. Chasing after her siblings in the fields. There was of course always a companion, or chaperone or somebody supervising them.

He would struggle to keep his hands off her. Occasionally she would let him hold her hand. And occasionally, he got to kiss her. She would blush like mad, but the excitement he felt of seeing her eyes sparkle up. It was each parting of each day that had him on tether hooks.

Once married they would move into a town house in Sanditon not far from his brother and his family. Georgina would actually move in temporarily with Tom and Mary, but maybe down the line move in with him and Charlotte. Cause Charlotte wanted her best friend living with them, but Sidney put his foot down and said he wanted to spend at least a year as newly weds in privacy.

They married at the church in her village to appease her father. Charlotte was every bit the beautiful bride.

Sidney couldn't believe he nearly let her go. He meant what he said about her that night "Don't doubt yourself. You're more than equal to any woman here."

He was in awe of her, she challenged everything he said. She was passionate in everything she did and said. Occasionally they argued at every turn. She definitely kept him on his toes. And he loved her so much more for it.

She giggled brightly as she danced with Tom and it was coming towards the end of the night, he wanted to steal away his bride.

"Charlotte. It's time to say goodnight."

"But I’m having so much fun!"

Charlotte smiles brightly at her husband, hoping he would let her dance a little longer.

"No you said that a hour ago. We have a early morning start tomorrow to go on our honeymoon."

Sidney wanted to drag her away the cottage he had booked for one night. He wanted to consummate this marriage before she changed her mind. He knew she was nervous, but he promised her he would take it slow. He wanted to show her the beauty and pleasures of love making. He hell wanted to enjoy it with his wife.

*** * * * ***

Charlotte of course was nervous. She had read about love making and sex, but she was intrigued. She wanted to make sure Sidney would be happy and pleased. She didn't do sexy, she didn’t even think she was pretty enough even though Sidney reassured her that he loved her the way she was. He said she needed not worry, cause he said he would teach her everything she needed to know.

He carried her into their bedroom for night and lifted her down gently to the floor.

He had that handsome smile and his eyes that was consumed with desire. His tie was loosely hanging around his neck. A few buttons of the top of his shirt undo. He removed his jacket and dropped it to the floor and pulled his shirt from trousers. He pulled his shirt off over his head, and proceed to remove his shoes and socks.

Charlotte couldn't help but gawk at him, she remembered back to the day when he came out of the sea fully nude. She closed her eyes to try blink away the imagine.

Suddenly she felt his fingers in her hair as she felt him remove her veil. He slide out the hair pins out of her hair, letting her hair fall to her shoulders. "What are you thinking about?"

Charlotte looked up. His stormy eyes staring down at her. "I can't believe we're married."

Sidney laughed at Charlotte's shocked face.

"I know. It brilliant. But’s okay now. You’re mine now Charlotte."

He pulled her into a heated kiss, as his hands reach down to push the dress down one shoulders. He pressed his hot lips against her ear, her neck, her shoulder. She gasped as she felt his lips press against the top of her breast. He pressed himself into her. Oh god he was so aroused, he felt big.

He spun her round gently, as he worked to undo the laces of her wedding dress, he got off in mins, he left her with her undergarments on, a slip. He knelt down in front of her and removed her shoes.

He looked up as Charlotte watched with hooded desire. He was sure she wanted this as much as he did. He constantly teased her the lead up to the wedding about "making love" "taking her innocence" he loved watching her blush. He slid his hands up under her slip and expertly slid her stocking down her legs.

He pushed his hands back under and yanked her smalls to the floor. He lifted her over to a space of the floor where there a gap. Charlotte gasped as she felt a draft below. She couldn't help but cross her legs.

"Do I need to remove this?" whispered Charlotte pointing to her slip.

"Maybe later?" knowing how shy she was.

"Do you want to do this?" Sidney brought her hands to his trousers. Her hands were shaking as she undone the buttons, he pushed his trousers and smalls down in one fell swoop. He naked as the day he was born. And damn him he wasn’t shy about his body unlike she was.

Charlotte knew he was beautiful, but seeing him up close for the first time. He was so big and aroused.

"Will it fit?"

"It will." as he lifted her onto the bed. He climbed on top of her as he pushed her slip up as he pressed himself against her. He was throbbing hard to get inside. God he wanted to taste her, pleasure her. Do all the sinful things that that came to mind. But he knew he had all night.

He slipped a finger inside her. She gasped. She was already dripping wet. He used one hand unlaced the front of her slip, barring her beautiful perky breasts to him and his mouth. He latched on one, kissing it, but sucking it hard. Charlotte gasped moaning loudly as he pleasured her body. He used his fingers to get her used to something foreign entering her body. She came apart sobbing hard, as she gripped his hair.

"I'm going to make you mine now Charlotte"

He pressed himself forward into her heat. Her coming once already had her warm and wet, ready for him. He slid in slowly, inch by inch. Further and further he slid in. He came to her barrier with excitement, but he knew he had to go slow, he didn’t want to hurt her. He pulled back.

"Charlotte! This may hurt."

Charlotte panicked. Maybe he didn’t continue.

"No Sidney. Please carry on."

He slid back in with a little bit more force. Pressing deeper once more until no more. She cried out as he was wedged hard inside her.

"Sidney!"

She could feel him throbbing deep.

"Please!"

Sidney pulled out, the slid back in. He at first began a slow punishing pace. Sliding his arousal out and in. But then his thrust began picking up pace. Thrust and thrust, deeper and harder. He kissed as carried out his husbandly duties. The friction had Charlotte gasping.

"So beautiful Charlotte. I plan on making love all night!"

"All night?"

"I've been wanting to take you to bed the moment you said yes to me!"

He slipped his hands under her body as he lifted her to meet his thrusts. More thrusts, she begged and weeped as he took her body to new heights. Suddenly as her body came away again, he came hard inside her. Coating the inside of her body with his seed.

Charlotte gasped as Sidney collapsed against her. He was wedged still inside her. She was hot and sticky. She sure her hair was all messed up.

"I think I would like to remove my slip now please?"

Sidney glanced down with a small smile, as he gripped the edge of her slip and yanked it over her head and promptly dumped in on the floor.

"Should we not pick up the clothes off the floor?" asked Charlotte.

"Nope. No one else is coming here till after we leave. And we can pick everything up tomorrow morning! And anyway I want to carry on with this... do you feel sore?"

Sidney wondering hands slid around her now naked body. He was still wedge inside her.

"So beautiful." As he caresses her body. It was like his mind was trying to commit her body to his memory.

"You're hard again already!"

"I could go all night!"

"Do you think I’m with child already Sidney?"

"I hope so. If not as I say we have all night."

He couldn’t wait to make love to her again.


End file.
